


A Little Death

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 800 years old vampires, Backstory, F/M, Flashbacks, Historical Accuracy, Medieval, Original Female Character - Freeform, elijah being in a romantic relationship and no one dies, i'm shocked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1220s, Elijah helped a witch and a witch helped him. In the end, they fell in love. However, nothing lasts forever but a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egy (One)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy, this is my first published The Originals fanfic which includes an original female character. Actually I took the character form the real history, who's name was Elizabeth of Hungary, St. Elizabeth. Actually I just used the name and the lenght of her life, hope you like it!!  
> (btw English isn't my main language, sorry for the mistakes)

In the Christmas night of 1220, they arrived Hungary, there was a freezing wind around them carrying the smell of the fresh blood to their noses.

Klaus smelled air with a joyful expression and Rebekah smiled a bit. Elijah was happy to see that her sister’s smiling after a long time due to their other brother Kol’s leaving.

“Very well, dear brother,” said Klaus finally. “Where do we live now?”

“We’ll find a way, Niklaus.” said Elijah and looked at to the men who carried their goods and chattels. “I think these men would give us a recommendation, wouldn’t they?”

“They would, indeed.” said Rebekah and gave a long breath. “After that, they can be our meal, right?”

“I love the way you think sometimes, sister.” said Niklaus. “Let’s see if they can find a castle for us.”

 

***

 

“Go to your chambers.” her father ordered. “And wait for my decision.”

Elizabeth shook her head and gave a fearful glance to the King Andrew. She didn’t want to marry. Not now, not when she had just discovered _herself._

“Of course, Your Highness.” she murmured and went back to her chambers with an army of maids around her.

Being a good person was of course the goal she desired the most, but beneath this reason for leaving the palace there was a whole other identity. She was her mother’s daughter after all and for an unknown reason unlike her siblings, she was the only witch after her mother in the family. She was afraid and abandoned, all alone in her little world, the only friend she ever knew was her mother. She wanted to run, wanted to use her magic for those who need it. She would live with nuns or in a small cottage of hers, that wouldn’t be a problem for the princess. She just wanted to leave and to live. She was thirteen, what could she do but obey her father King Andrew’s rules?

After the conversation, the silence continued for two days. In the third morning, her mother, Gertrude came to her chambers and said that she would marry in six months, after 14th birthday. This was the final decision.

 

***

 

“You are spinning again, huh?” her husband asked. Elizabeth gave him a beautiful smile and shook her head.

“Yes,” she answered. “It keeps my mind clear.”

Louis looked her beautiful green eyes and sat near to her and hugged her.

“Well, my dearest, while you were spinning for the poor I sent our children to church with the nanny, is that okay?”

“Of course,” she said. It had been five years since they had married, they could understand each other with a smile. “What’s the matter with you, by the way?”

Louis took a deep breath and looked at his wife.

“I… You know these friars? I mean of course you do, you spent years with them… Anyways, they are going to see Rome, Italy. I am planning to join Sixth Crusade.”

Elizabeth opened her eyes wildly and thought for a while.

“If it’s your desire…” she said eventually. She knew Louis would go with them anyway and his purpose was holy - unlike her nature. “I will wait for your return and take care of our children as always.”

Louis stood up, he looked excited and there were sparkles his brown eyes. He was leaving, Elizabeth could be free for a while and cast her magic.

 

He left with his men and that moment, Elizabeth realized that she had a great deal of free time until his return. Now she could really help to the poor.

She worked for days, spinned wool and healed wounds, sent her children to the palace and casted spell. She read the book her mother gave her and continued to learn witchcraft and other supernatural beings. There were vampires in their country, even the king knew that. But there was no way to protect them so she made up her mind: She would find a way to protect her people.

They were the creatures of night, not natural. So after the things Elizabeth read, she understood that the nature developed her own ways to fight with the vampires. But… what was it?

She tried every plant she ever knew and every stone she ever found. She was the most powerful witch in their country so her ancestors would help her in every way they could.

 

Each day followed another and after six months, she was surprised by a visit.

“Good morning,” said the stranger with long, black hair to her maid. “Is Landgravine Elizabeth here? And I assume… you would like to let me in.”

Before she said anything, Elizabeth arrived and said, “Stop, you can dismiss.”

The stranger looked at her and a curious smile appeared on his face.

“Countess Elizabeth?”

“Princess.” she corrected him. “And you cannot come in until I want you to do so.”

His smile got bigger and reverenced.

“I am Lord Elijah Mikaelson.” he said. “I think we can help each other.”

“Why would I help someone like _you?_ ” she asked.

“What do you mean by someone like _me?_ ”

Elizabeth smiled and sat by the door, reached Elijah’s ear and said, “I don’t have a reason to help a vampire.”

“So if we understand each other correctly, I’d like to say what I need: a powerful witch.”

Elizabeth felt vulnerable at that moment and stepped back.

“How dare you-?”

“The queen helped us willingly.” he said. “So… if you don’t mind-” he pointed the door.

Elizabeth knew there was no way out. She pressed her lips.

“Lord Mikaelson, why don’t you come in?”

Elijah took a step and Elizabeth prepared herself for some magic.

They went to guest room and Elizabeth sat down.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I’d like to go gentle at first but if you insist… We need a cloaking and a locating spell.”

“And why would I do that?”

“In turn, we -me and my siblings- give you some of our blood to cure your patiences. Shall we?”

Elizabeth thought for a moment before she said anything. She knew that vampire blood could be useful for the people in need. And the spells weren’t dangerous at all. But what if someone knew about them? What would she do then?

“I demand protection.” she said. “No one will know about that. Agreed?”

“That won’t be a problem.” said Elijah politely.

“And there’s one more…”

Elijah seemed impatience for a second.

“Don’t push my limits, Princess. I could do this by compelling you too.”

“But you didn’t.” Elizabeth said and took a deep breath. “There are werewolves who lean on villagers. And I-”

“They’ll get what they deserved. I give you my word.” he said and gave his hand to her.

“Then you can take me to your castle, Lord Mikaelson.”

 

***

 

The castle was terrific. They were rich and Elizabeth didn’t want to know about their source for money. Carpets, sculptures and everything was looking so old.

“Good evening!” said a blonde man.

“Morning,” Elijah warned him.

“Oh, anyways,” the blonde man laughed and kissed Elizabeth’s hand. “Welcome to our castle, Princess. I am Niklaus Mikaelson but please call me Klaus.”

Elizabeth reverenced and looked at the blood on his sleeves.

“Sorry for my brother’s sloppy behavior for an important guest.” said a blonde woman behind Elijah. “He doesn’t know what to do when he sees a beautiful young woman like you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Rebekah Mikaelson and you are-?”

“Elizabeth.” she said. “Landgravine Elizabeth.”

“No surname?” she wondered. “Well, I think it wouldn’t matter for someone known by everyone.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath again and looked at them.

“What do I cloak and find, may I ask?”

“Of course you can, love.” said Klaus and hold her arm gently. “But first things first,” looked her in the eye, “You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?”

“No,” Elizabeth said quickly. “I won’t.”

“Good.” he said and smiled. “We’d like you to find our father, Mikael Mikaelson and then cloak all of us from his savage eyes. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Elizabeth said. “I can do that if you can give me the right ingredients. For cloaking spell, I’ll need your blood.”

“But this deal includes our other two brothers, too.” Rebekah said. “Kol and Finn.”

“Then bring me their blood, too.”

“We haven’t heard from Kol for a long time.” Klaus explained. “You need to find him too, darling.”

Elizabeth looked at Elijah and he nodded.

“Okay,” she said. “But you’ll give me more blood then.”

“For what, may I ask?” said Rebekah.

“For more two brothers and a spell.” Elizabeth said.

“Elijah, why didn’t we compel her, can you remind me?”

“We need to make friends in here, Rebekah.” Elijah said. “Powerful and kind friends, remember?”

Rebekah looked at all of them with impatience.

“Then I’ll bring Finn’s blood.” she said and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

“Terribly sorry for my sister.” Klaus said. “I’ll bring your ingredients, love.”

So he left the room just like his sister did. Elijah brought a glass of wine to her but she refused.

“I don’t drink.” she said. “For religious reasons.”

“I thought the wine is welcomed in Christianity.”

“Not here.” Elizabeth said and looked his black eyes.

“You have old eyes.” she whispered. “How old are you?”

Elijah smiled a bit and drank his wine in silence. When she thought he wouldn’t answer, “Two hundreds and fifty - give or take.” he said.

Elizabeth’s eyes opened with shock.

“Way too old.”

He shrugged and looked at a painting.

“We still feel young.”

She knew she shouldn’t ask such questions to him but Klaus and Rebekah wouldn’t be there for a while and she was a talkative woman.

“Where are you from?”

“Why do you want to know?” he said. “I thought you didn’t want to know people like _us._ ”

“Well… I can be prejudiced sometimes.”

“What changed your mind, then?” Elijah asked calmly.

“I don’t know.” Elizabeth said. “It’s just… I haven’t talked different people for months. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to dist-”

“My parents were from Scandinavia. We were born in some place far from these lands called New World. Most people don’t know about there.”

“Neither do I.” she answered. “You vampires are mysterious I guess.”

Elijah giggled and looked at her.

“Not as much as witches.” he responded. “Why don’t you like werewolves.”

“They are leaning on villagers, like I said before. They’ve been a problem for us for a long time.”

“If your little chat is done, we got what you need.” Klaus said. They were standing next to the door. He put the ingredients on the long dinner table. “Why don’t you start, love?”

She rubbed her cold hands and prepared herself for the magic. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and repeated the words.

She tried to locate Kol’s place but failed - over and over again.

“I can’t find him.” she murmured. “He’s cloaked.”

The Mikaelson siblings looked at each other. After a minute, Klaus smiled.

“Then our little brother has already protect himself, hasn’t he? Without a warning.”

“The point is he’s safe.” Elijah said. “Now we can protect ourselves without his help.”

“And he called me bastard.” Klaus said. “Look at our lovely brother after your foolish behavior, Rebekah. He should thank me but yet, puts himself before us.”

“Enough, Nik!” Rebekah yelled at him. “Elijah is right, he’s safe. So are we.”

 

Elizabeth tried not to hear them and casted her spell. After she finished, it was almost evening and there was a strong rain on the outside.

“Thanks for your services, love.” Klaus said and gave her his blood in a jar. “I hope we can see each other again.”

“Sorry for all the mess.” Rebekah smiled. “You are such a sweet girl. Are you married?”

“Yes, Lady Mikaelson.” Elizabeth. “And I have a son.”

“Oh,” Rebekah with a sad smile. “I hope he’ll live a wonderful life.”

“Thank you.” Elizabeth said and reached the other blood jar.

“I’ll take you home.” Elijah said. “Our cart is waiting for us.”

 

On the road, Elizabeth felt a terrible thing a saw a vision. There was a man in rain, next to a beach. The man was falling to ground in slow motion and there was blood in everywhere. She screamed.

“Are you okay, Princess?” Elijah asked. She realized that he was worry about her.

“I-I think I’m just tired. Nothing-happened.”

But Elijah didn’t seem believed at all.

“I can tell when someone is lying.” he said. “Are you a seer?”

“No.” she said. “This never happened before but I think it was my ancestors…” The horses stopped and she wrapped her black cloak tightly. Downpour was so cold that every bone in her tiny body was freezing. She went to the castle and Elijah followed her. When they got inside, her maid was crying with a letter in her hands.

“What?” Elizabeth asked. She was panicked and knew that it wa about the vision she had seen. “Give me the letter and please stop crying!”

“Allow me…” Elijah murmured and looked the maid’s eye directly. “Stop crying and calm down, tell your princess what happened.”

The maid calmed down in a second and gave the letter away.

“It’s Count Louis.” she said. “They found him dead a week ago.”

Elizabeth stood still and felt the arm on hers. It was Elijah.

“My husband.” she murmured. “He’s… Why didn’t he come home to me?”

“It’s okay.” Elijah said and sent the maid away. “You will feel better in the morning. Let’s take to your chambers.”

“My son… Hermann…”

“I’ll say the maid to take care of him, I assure you.” he murmured again and Elizabeth let him help her.

“Why do you help?” she asked while the tears were making paths on her porcelain face.

“You are in pain.” Elijah said. “And we are becoming friends, princess.”

Before she fell asleep, “Call me Elizabeth.” she said.

 

A week later, her brother Henry came to visit her sister and took Hermann’s responsibility on himself due to Elizabeth’s unstable mood.

She didn’t resist to her brother and gave up on his son. Everything was meaningless, her husband was gone and the only thing she could do was spinning wool for the poor. Elijah stopped by a few days later.

“I’m here to say that your little dog problem has been solved.”

“Thank you.” Elizabeth said. “And I used your blood for the people in need.”

“All of it?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “All of it.”

“You look better.” Elijah said. “Do you want me to compel you for a better mood?”

“You couldn’t do even if you tried.” she murmured.

“What?” Elijah asked and laughed. Elizabeth smiled and took his hand.

“Let me show you something, Elijah Mikaelson.”

Elijah frowned but she laughed.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the white oak.”

“How-?”

“I’m not an ordinary witch.” she warned him. “And I’m not killing you either.” She leaded him to a dark room with full of flowers. “This is a little friend.” she reached a bunch of purple flower. “We call her _vervain._ ”

“And?” He was still frowning in his dark blue clothes. Elizabeth tidied up her green dress and held the flower.

“Compel me.” she dared. “Tell me something to do.”

Elijah took a breath and looked her in the eye. They’d been smiling each other for a while and then Elijah asked him a question.

“Did you ever love your husband or did you never want to be alone? Answer me correctly.”

Elizabeth smiled again and showed him the flower.

“I’m not going to answer you unless I want to do so.”

Elijah stepped back.

“Is it magic?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “It’s nature.”

He mingled his dark hair and tried to hold the vervain. But it burned him.

“There’s one side effect more, then.” she said. “Well, keep your eyes open, Lord Mikaelson.”

“How did you find this?” Elijah asked. “How?”

“I’ve been practicing magic since my husband left. I have my sources to learn many things.”

“You. Will. Not. Tell-”

“Why would I show you the vervain if I wanted to harm you?”

Elijah shook his head and hold the vervain bunch with a piece of cloth. His eyes gave him away, he was afraid of the plant. Elizabeth didn’t know why she helped him-maybe she was thanking in her ways.

“Thank you.” Elijah said. “I owe you.”

Elizabeth held his pale hand and smiled.

“I don't want anything right now.” she said. “Just be safe from the vervain. It may not kill you but it will harm you.”

Elijah turned his back to her and got out from the room. While he was walking to the main door, he heard Elizabeth’s voice.

“For your question, I just never wanted to be alone.”


	2. Két (Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ran together and loved each other more than two hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want this fandom to grow bigger and bigger!!  
> Hope you'll like it!!

It’d been almost for years since her husband had been gone. The Mikaelsons were still in town, they were seeing each other for certain occasions - like when Rebekah needed some time away from Klaus, or when Elijah was just bored.

“Do you see your son?” Elijah asked one day. Elizabeth turned her green eyes to him and shook her head. 

“Not always.” she responded. “Henry doesn’t let me see him more than a few hours in a week. But he’s fine, I think. Away from his mother’s passion for being good person and a witch, becoming a prince. Yes, he’s doing okay.”

Elijah put his hand under his chin and narrowed his eyes.

“Would you like me to convince him to bring Hermann back?”

“No,” she smiled, “He’s better without me, believe me.”

“No one is better without a mother.” Elijah insisted.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and pulled her hair from her eyes.

“Do you miss yours?”

“That’s not a correct question, you are not like our mother.”

“Maybe I am.” she said. Then she stood up and went to get some wine, Elijah followed her and looked her in the eye.

“You are not.” he said with calmness. “You are  _ good. _ ”

“Are you trying to compel me? Seriously, Elijah?” she chuckled.

“No,” Elijah said but he was smiling too. “I’m just trying to make you believe.”

“Why?” she asked. “Why, Elijah? I’m good or bad - what’s the point? It’s been four years since I lost him but the pain is still here. I know that I told you I never  _ loved  _ him. But we shared our years together and he was kind to me, we were  _ friends. _ And now he’s gone, he’ll never come back and everyone thinks I’m a lunatic. The runaway princess trying to make her sins disappear. They call me  _ saint _ in church, did you know that? They think even if I’m a lunatic in the royal family’s eyes, I’m an angel.  _ A saint. _ But guess what? I’m a witch who helps vampires. A useless mother who doesn’t want her own son back. I’m lost, Elijah.” 

She was crying but didn’t realize it until he wiped the tear on her pink cheek.

“I know.” she whispered. “But you will be okay, Elizabeth. I’m here and I’ll  _ always _ be here. Just say the word and the whole royal family will be gone in a moment. Just say the word and we’ll get you out of this country.”

Elizabeth tried to smile and licked the tear on her lips. 

“I know.” she said like Elijah did. “I don’t know why would you do that for me but I know you will.”

“You don’t know?” Elijah stepped towards her and put his hand on her cheek. “You don’t know why I care about you this much, really?”

Elizabeth knew. She never told him that but over the years they shared, she always admired his heart which determined on being as merciful as he could be. She admired him in many ways and knew that he cared about her equally.

She put her hand on his cheek and felt the stubble beard. She wanted to say,  _ “I know, Elijah. Thank you, thank you for being you. Thank you for opening your heart to me. Thank you.” _

But she didn’t get the chance for saying these things because the vampire’s lips were on hers. She felt the hungry kiss and answered it. Elijah was there, his lips were on hers and his taste was just like in her dreams. Yes, she was going to church every sunday but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a young woman’s dreams. Elijah kept kissing her and she kept kissing him for long seconds. When she needed to breath, pulled herself away from him and looked in his dark, mysterious eyes. He had the type of eyes which looked like a hurricane and a safe home at the same time. 

“I know.” she repeated. “And I care about you, too.”

Elijah smiled and hugged her tightly. Elizabeth put her head on his chest and listened to his breaths. 

“You don’t need to breath, do you?” she asked hoarsely. Elijah pulled her away and caressed her dark hair. 

“You make me feel like I’m human sometimes.” he said. “I assume I had forgotten what that meant.”

Elizabeth’s smile got bigger and hold his hand.

“I want to be with you.” she said. “I know you want to be so and I know you are way too polite to ask for it.”

“Elizabeth-”

“It’s okay, honey.” she said. “You told me that you can do anything my heart desires. And, Elijah, my heart wants to be with you  _ forever. _ ”

“You don’t know what that means, Elizabeth.” he said. “You are talking about becoming a blood-sucker creature. It’s dangerous. It changes who you are.”

“I don’t care, Elijah. I did everything for my people and they will remember as I am. My child doesn’t need me anymore - I’ve done every good thing I could as a human. Let me take my chance to do so as a vampire  _ with you. _ ”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You’ll no longer be able to cast magic.”

“I know.” she said without a hesitation. “I made many daylight ring, right? I can use one for the sun and we can travel the world, I can run with you to wherever you want.”

He put his face in his hands took a sharp breath.

“This your desire?” he asked again.

She nodded.

“You want to leave your people, your son and everything just to be with me, to be like me.”

“They left me long time ago, Elijah.” she said with tears. “Please, save me from my misery.”

“How do you know you love me?” he asked. “Maybe you just don’t want be alone again?”

A wounded smile appeared on her face and a tear slipped away.

“I don’t want to be alone again.” she said. “I don’t want to be away from you either. With you, I’ll never be alone and now I’m embracing my feelings for you. I love you, Elijah Mikaelson and I’ll be with you as long as our hearts beating same. I think you have to deal with it.”

Elijah smiled on her and appreciated her honesty. He bit his hand, his blood run into the wine cup. She watched him during the process and drunk the blood not only from the cup but also from his hand. She kissed his bleeding hand. There was blood on her lips now, Elijah looked at the woman he waited to kiss for four years and broke her white neck in a second. He caught her before she fell and carried her body to the bedroom.

That was it.

The saint they knew was a vampire.

His undead lover had chosen to stick with him,  _ always. _

 

***

 

They ran together and loved each other more than two hundred years. Elizabeth became a full grown vampire, helped the Mikaelsons to run from their father. She shared her life with Elijah and Elijah told her he loved her many times. What would she want more than that? She had the eternity, the love and even a family. Two hundred years of love and commitment. Blood, family, love… 

But no purpose. No calmness or anything. They always ran from Mikael and always found a threat. During the 14th century, Rebekah and Klaus started losing their humanity and Elijah’s pain for them grew day by day, year by year. Elizabeth had seen the broken hearts of them before but that was different. They were getting forget who they had been before. And all of a sudden she realized something else: She wouldn’t be a part of their family even if she spent another two hundred years with them. Their bonds were beyond her imagination, she’d never understand such a commitment. Even if Elijah rejected that every time they spoke, it was true. 

So she made up her mind, they were in France in that time and preparing to go to Britannia, England. 

She packed what she needed the most. Photographs, her daylight ring and necklace, clothes… That part was easy of course but talking to Elijah was the hardest thing she’d ever done.

“I think we need to talk, my dear.” she said. Elijah was writing to his journal and lifted his head up.

“Yes?”

“Private.” she insisted. 

“Sure,” Elijah said and smiled on her. “Let’s go to our room.”

She sat down and hold Elijah’s hand.

“Elijah,” she said. “I think we should apart our ways.” Elijah frowned and shook his head.

“What are you talking about-?”

“Elijah, please just listen to me.” she said. “I’m tired of running for decades and I’m taking other vampires’ attention by healing mortals with my blood. Your father will find all of you soon because of me and we all know that he won’t leave you alive.”

“Elizabeth it doesn’t matter-”

“But it does!” she insisted. “It does, Elijah, you know that too. I can’t stay with you if I keep taking attention. I need to be alone for my life purpose.”

“No.” said Elijah. She could barely see his tears. “No, I won’t let you live without me-”

“I know.” she said. “But you have to, sweetheart.” Elijah sat next to her and put his hand on her waist. “I need to keep helping everyone I can to live forever.”

“But we were supposed spent our lives together.” he murmured and Elizabeth started crying just like him.

“It’s been two hundred years, Elijah.” she said. “We spent nearly four lives together. We’ve seen everything we need to see and fighted together. I grew old, so did you. We grew up together and spent so many beautiful years together. However, now, we have to set each other free. For our love, we need to live apart.”

Elijah knew she was right. Yes, they loved each other and yes, their years were fabulous. But as an over-450-year-old vampire, he knew they should be apart due to the danger on them. He promised her to protect her no matter what, so that was the moment he had to keep his promise.

“I’m leaving now.” Elizabeth said in a broken voice. “But I want you to know that I’ll always love you, Elijah. Even if we open our hearts to the strangers from time to time, a part of me will always love you.”

She stood up while he was sitting on the bed. He hugged her and rest his head on her belly. Elizabeth caressed his dark, long hair with tenderness. He didn’t say anything, she knew Elijah hated goodbyes at all. He looked at her and she kissed his lips softly. And in a blink of a dark eye, she was gone.

 

_ Always and forever. _

 

She wasn’t a part of that promise anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm waiting for your kudos & comments!!


	3. Harom (Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stands still, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the final chapter!!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

It’s been more than six hundred years since they broke up. Elizabeth had become  _ Liz Andrews  _ during her long life, fallen in love twice and gotten close to death five times.  _ Six hundred and sixty-five years, _ she thought. 

She took a step in the city and looked around her. New Orleans was a wonderful city and she wondered what the other oldies had done during her absence. 

She was here because every goddamn vampire was talking about the destruction of the Mikaelsons. She knew that Kol and Finn was long gone thanks to her qualified sources and she didn’t care about them at all. But now, people were talking about killing the other Originals, the ones she cared the most. Of course she’d back, even if Elijah would kick her ass. 

She was changed too much, but hoped maybe Elijah didn’t.

She felt the eyes on her - young vampires. She didn’t care at all, beating her down would be funny activity of that morning for sure. She found the house by asking a few young ladies in the bar and took a deep breath. 

She went through the gates and there he was - standing in front of a Christmas tree, looking out a baby near it. Was he wearing a suit? Did he cut his hair? He was changed. She surprised that, why wouldn’t he change? Of course he would, how old was he? A thousand? She didn’t make a sound, Elijah lifted his head slowly and smelled the air, turned back and saw her. Liz tried to smile and wave her hand. 

“Hello, there.” she said.

“No way.” he murmured. “Is this the woman I knew six hundred years ago?”

“Maybe she is, maybe she is not.” She said. Elijah didn’t smile for a second but then, he looked like six year old finding his favorite toy and hugged her with his supernatural speed. Liz hugged him too, and then pulled him away and looked in his eyes.

“You’re back.” he said.

“I am back.” she said. “I heard you were dying.”

“Not now,” he mocked with her. “Do I look like an old man?”

“No,” she giggled. “You don’t, Lord Mikaelson.”

“You cut your hair.” he whispered. She couldn’t express how much she missed his voice. “It looks good.”

“Thank you. I see you cut yours, too.”

“Time changes, so do I.” he said. “So do you.”

She swallowed and touched his cheek.

“You good old vampire.” she said. “I’m glad to see you before I die.”

“I’m glad to see you too.” Elijah said. “You are back for me, huh?”

“Yes, kinda.” she said. “My friend was from Kol’s bloodline. I figured my situation would be same if you die.”

“So… you are back for  _ your  _ life. Not mine?”

“Both.” she said with a mischievous smile. “If you die, I die. Metaphorically and literally.”

“I see you are still good at words.”

“And I see you are still good at smiling.”

He looked in her green eyes.

“Maybe something stands same,  _ always. _ ”

 

***

 

“Don’t worry about them,” she warned him. “You’ll live until this world turns over.”

Elijah giggled a bit and looked at his foots. 

“You think so?”

“I believe so.” she smiled. 

They were drinking wine at the balcony of Elijah’s room. 

“So… what are you doing these days?”

“You mean the last 615 years? Well… After we set our paths apart, I traveled the whole Europe and then I met a guy who intended to see the other side of the world. He had a ship to travel, so I joined him and his crew. We went across the sea and then we landed on these lands now we call it  _ America. _

“You are kidding.” said Elijah, with a surprise tone in his voice. “You actually traveled the world with Christopher Colombus? Really?”

Liz shrugged and blinked.

“What can I say? I was just curious and missing you. So I decided to visit the lands you were born in.”

Elijah raised his eyebrows but didn’t smile at all.

“If you were going to miss me, why did you leave me at all?”

She rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I was young but smart, Elijah. Your father would find all of us, wouldn’t he? Please don’t make me tell my reasons all over again.”

Elijah put his glass away and took a deep breath. 

“Well, then maybe it makes you happy knowing that we killed Mikael,  _ twice. _ ”

“Twice?” she frowned. “I just know the first time you killed him in Mystic Falls.”

“Things happened.” he just said. “And… How come you know about  _ Mystic Falls _ ?”

“I was looking for a man who wronged me a while ago and my evidences brought me there.”

“Damon Salvatore?” He asked.

“Please, he’s just a baby.” she mocked. “It was the Heretics’ newest member, Kai. But he was dead before I got him. Besides, I might learn about Tatia’s doppelganger,  _ Katerina. _ ”

Elijah looked away and licked his lips. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Elijah.” she said in a soft, compassionate voice. Elijah looked at her and smiled a bit.

“It wasn’t an actual loss,” he said. “We just  _ set our paths apart. _ ”

“Oh you poor man…” she said. “You don’t know, do you?”

He straightened his shoulders and looked at right into her grass-green eyes.

“What do you mean?”

She pressed her lips and gave a long breath.

“Katerina Petrova is dead, Elijah. She died a few years ago.”

Elijah didn’t say anything and looked at his fingers. 

“The real Katerina was dead long time ago.” he said after a deadly silence. “Katherine Pierce was just a shadow of hers.”

Elijah decided to change the subject and buried Katerina’s memories in his brain.

“I heard that your people had never forgotten about you.” 

“They are kind.” she said. “It’s time who really wronged us.”

“It is, isn’t it.” he murmured and drank his wine. “So you learned about Katerina, may I learn your love life, too?”

She chuckled and held his hand.

“There was a guy from these lands, he said it was Kol who turned him. We met him on the ship which brought us here. He was a charming one, you know, he reminded me of you, actually. Anyways, we spent almost fifty years together but the lovely ancient werewolves got us. He sacrificed himself for me, he was a nobleman. Well, here I am now.”

“Just a guy?”

“You don’t believe me,” she giggled. “That’s cute.”

“Well, you are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” he said, amusingly.

She laughed so loudly that Elijah frowned a bit.

“What are you laughing at, may I ask?” 

“I’m laughing because…” she said and barely stopped herself, “I still can tell when you lie.” she answered.

Elijah smiled and they both heard the yelling Klaus at the downstairs. She realized she missed him. Liz gave Elijah a mischievous look and ran to the courtyard. Klaus looked at her with a hesitation of seeing a stranger. Second by second, his hesitation gave its place to a shock. After that, it became a joy of seeing someone he cared as a good friend. His smile got bigger as she hugged him.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” he said. “Is it the princess witch who left as a vampire or am I just an old hybrid?”

“It’s just a eight-hundred-and-something-year-old-vampire.”

“Aren’t you a teenager?” he claimed and took a look at her. “You became a hell of a woman, love.”

“You should see me in 50s, I was a party queen.”

“What happened after that?”

“I realized that I’m a grandma.”

Klaus laughed at her comment and turned to Elijah.

“Didn’t we miss him, brother?”

“We sure did,” Elijah responded. “It’s our shame not to seek for her for all those years.”

Liz just smiled on him and looked at Klaus again.

“Aren’t you a bit old to become a father, Niklaus?”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“It’s never too late for miracles, love.” he said. “Actually, you can meet her tonight if you’re around.”

“I’d love to meet her,” she said. “And I’d like to meet the mother of your child, too.”

Klaus smiled and watched Elijah’s face.

“Well, maybe my dearest brother can give you a trailer, what do you think, Elijah?”

Elijah spruced up his suit and narrowed his eyes.

“Sure, Niklaus.” he said. “I think Elizabeth-”

“Liz.” she corrected him. “The saint’s name is Elizabeth. I’m just Liz Andrews for the last five centuries.”

She could clearly see that Elijah’s having down on the short form. He took a breath and mouthed.

“I think Liz will love Hayley.”

“We shall see.” he said and disappeared.

“So…” she began. “I think Niklaus intended to say something, huh?”

Elijah guided her to living room.

“You know my brother, Liz.” he said. “He likes putting me in hard situations.”

“You mean, there’s a hard situation?” she giggled. She giggled more when she saw the strange look in his face. “Don’t frown like that, sweetheart.” she said. “It’s kinda weird if you have a romantic feels for your niece’s mother but I don’t care. We moved on, remember. And you know what? A few decades ago I went back to Hungary and fell in love with one of my descendents. It was weird but I handled it.”

Elijah smiled and sat on the leather couch.

“I thought you told me about  _ one guy. _ ”

“Because it  _ is _ one guy. I’m talking about a girl, dummy.”

He raised his eyebrows. 

“Are you?”

“Well, 815 years is enough to figure yourself out. By the way, where’s Rebekah?”

Elijah couldn’t look her in the eyes and started watching his daylight ring.

“She’s at New York.” he said. “We didn’t tell the beloved Trinity that we had found her.”

She realized his bad mood but didn’t say anything. After all, he was Elijah Mikaelson, of course he wouldn’t tell the truth unless he breaks down.

“We don’t have Rebekah but we have the other sister of ours.” he said and a great smile appeared on his handsome face.

This time Liz frowned.

“What sister? I thought you were the only Mikaelson siblings.”

“So we did.” he said and shouted. “Freya? Can you come here, please?”

“Didn’t she die because of some disease?” she whispered.

“Our mother was an incredible liar, believe me.” he answered and Freya came in. “There she is.” he smiled. “Our witch sister.”

“Okay things are getting messy for me.” Liz admitted. “You are Freya Mikaelson?”

“Yes,” Freya smiled and shook Liz’s hand. “The witch Mikaelson.”

Liz giggled and introduced herself.

“Liz Andrews.” she said. “Or, umm, let’s make things quick. Elizabeth of Hungary.”

Freya laughed at her. 

“And you said I’m making things messy?”

“Well…” she rolled her eyes. “But let me tell you this, there are way too good genes in this family’s blood. You look ravishing!”

“Please don’t flirt with my  _ sister _ .” Elijah, getting a sour look on his face. Freya didn’t seem surprised at all but Liz giggled.

“Believe me, you are the only Mikaelson sister I’ve ever flirted, darling.”

“Oh, Elijah can flirt then!” Freya said. “I’d like to hear the details.”

“Sister, please-”

“Well if you like some medieval stuff, I’d like to tell you either.” she said. “But let’s leave Elijah alone for a moment.”

Freya was a sweet girl, she thought. She was away from her family for such a long time and Liz wondered how it would be like seeing her own family after a thousand years. Would they miss her? Would they let her in like the Mikaelsons did to Freya? It was meaningless, thinking about a family became extinct over five hundred years ago.

“If you think I’m pretty, you should see Hope first.” Freya said and Liz left her memories behind. “She’s such an adorableness.”

“I believe she is.” Liz said. “Your siblings were always kind to me. And maybe you were right,” she pointed Elijah. “Maybe something really stands still,  _ always. _

***

 

Hayley was really a hard situation.

She was married to the wolf, Freya told Liz. And he was a very nice guy, young but not arrogant, strong but soft… They looked nice together. 

She went to the kitchen after the dinner they had. Hayley followed her.

“So,” she began to talk. “You and Elijah seem have a history together.”

“Well,” Liz said. “You know, he’s my sire and we shared more than two hundred years, so…”

“Did you?” she frowned. “I didn’t hear about you.”

“You know Elijah.” she said with a mature smile. “He doesn’t like talking about his heartbreaks.”

Hayley nodded and poured wine to a big glass.

“Want some?”

“No, I’m good.” Liz responded. There was a creepy silence between them. “You know that I’m not a thread or anything, right?”

“What thread?” Hayley asked and drank some of the wine.

“I’m not going to take Elijah from you.” she said. “We just haven’t been in touch for a long time. He can be yours, totally.”

The hybrid girl seemed a little angry.

“I’m not asking for-”

“You can have both,” she continued. “Your husband and Elijah, you can have both in different ways, Hayley. Don’t let them anyone tell you what to do. I heard you are some kind of a queen.”

“And who the hell are you to talking to me like this?”

“Just an experienced princess.” she answered. She was calm, unlike Hayley Marshall. “Just don’t break his heart, let me tell you at least that much. He’s been broken to many times.”

“I  _ know him. _ ” Hayley said. But her temper was gone. “It’s just… Everything is so complicated.”

“I can see that.” Liz answered. “My suggestion would be -and I know you don’t want any of them- giving him some space. Let him breath just a bit. Then you can squeeze his heart with your kind hands. He’d love that, I think.”

Hayley didn’t answer but gave her a cold shoulder.

“Thanks,” she murmured and left her in the kitchen.

 

When everybody was in their sleep, Liz sat in the living room, watching the fountain in the courtyard.

“You didn’t sleep.” Elijah said and she saw him in his suit, sitting next to her.

“You’re still awake, too.” she responded and gave him a glass of wine.

“I couldn’t,” he said. “You know, seeing you and knowing that you are awake too.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s been awhile since I could see your lips closely this much. It was a cruel thing for both of us, leaving you centuries ago.”

“You were half of my age but yet I understand you now. You were absolutely right about us.”

“But understanding never made it feel alright.” she completed him. “Maybe the time is the real vampire, Elijah.”

Elijah took a deep breath.

“You have grown.” he just said. “I don’t know if I liked it or not, Elizabeth.”

“Nah, you didn’t.” she said. “You still call me Elizabeth, dear.”

“Are you her?” he asked all of a sudden. “Are you Elizabeth, still?”

She didn’t answered him for minutes. They sat in a familiar silence.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” she said. “I’m not that vulnerable girl with the love for her God. I’m kind of an atheist now, you know. But I know that I’m the girl who loved you. Well, Elijah, are you still the man I loved once or  _ this, _ ” she put her hand on his heart, “is another heart?

Their faces were so close that she could clearly hear his breath. 

“I don’t know.” he whispered. “Maybe it is, maybe it’s not. But it still knows your touchings, I can tell you this.”

“The head may forget but the heart always remembers.” she said. “You are still the same man I love.”

Elijah didn’t say anything and kissed her softly. She answered his kiss immediately but didn’t let him go further.

“Elijah,” she warned him. “Why are you so sad?”

“I’m the happiest man on this earth, now.” he said. “Why would I be sad?”

She smiled and he understood, she could tell when he lied.

“What happened to Rebekah?” she asked. “After the ocean?”

He covered his eyes and took a sharp breath. After a short silence looked at Liz’s face furiously. 

“ _ I daggered her. _ ” he whispered with pain. “ _ I daggered my own sister!” _

“Shh,” she patted his shoulder and caressed his short hair. “It’s not your fault, Elijah. I know it’s not. I believe you just wanted to protect her.”

“How?” he asked. “How can you possibly know? Even I didn’t know that I can be a real demon sometimes. How can you possibly know that I wanted to protect her?”

She smiled a bit and touched his face covered with tears. 

“Because you are blaming yourself, you always blame yourself when it comes to a family business.” 

He hugged him, held her waist strongly but all she did was kissing his head.

“You don’t need a lover tonight, darling.” she murmured. “You just need a good friend, don’t you?”

He nodded and stood still. 

“I’ll be here for awhile.” she continued. “Maybe we’ll have sticky end again, but we worth it, don’t you think?”

“We’ll be happier, you have my word.” he said and was himself again.

“You’ll always be the man of your words.” she smiled. “But especially you should know that nothing lasts forever.”

“Indeed,” he answered with a hopeful smile. “Nothing lasts forever but a vampire’s heart.”

“Do you believe that I’ll stay this time? Do I deserve a second chance?”

“You never needed chance, darling.” he said. “We’ll find a way to fill our hearts with confidence again.”

“All those centuries and you are still a poetic nobleman.”

“What can I say?” he laughed. “I loved a saint once.”

“Tell me the whole story and please tell me you kissed her after all the sadness you’ve been through.”

“I’ll let you know.” he whispered and kissed her red lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest fanfiction I've ever read in English (bc it's not my mother language, so sorry for mistakes again). I hope you loved Liz. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!! I'm waiting for your kudos and comments!!


End file.
